The present invention relates to alpha-substituted alkylidene methionals and novel compositions using such compounds to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances useful in augmenting or enhancing the flavor and/or aroma of various consumable materials including foodstuffs. These substances are used to supplement the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and/or provide more uniform properties in the finished product. The following flavor and aroma notes are desirable, particularly in vegetable (including potato and cabbage) and chicken flavored foodstuffs:
Aroma PA0 Flavor
Potato; PA1 Methional-like; PA1 Green; PA1 Hydrolyzed vegetable protein-like; PA1 Chicken-like; PA1 Cabbage; PA1 Green potato; PA1 Green weedy; PA1 Broccoli-like; and PA1 Green bean-like. PA1 Potato; PA1 Metallic; PA1 Sulfury-green; PA1 Cabbage-like; PA1 Chicken; PA1 Mushroom-like; PA1 Green-weedy; PA1 Broccoli-like; and PA1 Green bean-like.
2,8-DITHIANON-4-ENE-4-CARBOXALDEHYDE HAVING THE STRUCTURE: ##STR3## has been isolated from hydrolyzed vegetable protein distillate and has been found to have a sweet, meaty, hydrolyzed vegetable protein taste at 0.02 ppm, the threshold level. At 0.5 ppm 2,8-dithianon-4-ene-4-carboxaldehyde has a liver sausage, cabbage, potato, metallic, hydrolyzed vegetable protein-like, beef broth and methional aroma with liver sausage, cabbage, potato, hydrolyzed vegetable protein-like, beef broth-like, limburger cheese-like and methional-like flavor. The compound naturally-occurring in hydrolyzed vegetable protein distillate, has flavor and aroma nuances many of which are different in kind from the flavor and aroma nuances of the compounds of this invention.
Buttery, in an article entitled "Some Unusual Volatile Carbonyl Components of Potato Chips", J.Agr.Food Chem., Vol. 21, No. 1, 1973, pages 31-33, discloses compounds having the structures: ##STR4## The compounds disclosed by Buttery are considered to have structures different in kind from the structures of the compounds of the instant invention. Furthermore, the flavor and aroma nuances of these compounds of Buttery are different in kind from the flavor and aroma nuances of the compounds of the instant invention.